Hero Origin - Beowyn Frostmourne - The Avalanche
by Iridian-Void
Summary: Beowyn's quirk is that he can control snow. this is his origin of becoming the number 1 Hero and Prince of Draiocht (my fictional country). his story will be expanded upon in my future stories as well.


**Avalanche**

 _Beowyn Frostmourne:_

I was raised with my three elder sisters on a small farm, in the town River Ridge. We were pretty far from any of the great cities of Draiocht, though there was a small community of other small farm families in the near area.

I was the first of my family line to ever have a quirk, Having quirk in River Ridge being beyond rare to begin with. I realized my quirk the winter I turned four when I started to sway the snowflakes in the air. I spent freetime the next few weeks trying to move more and more, until I could form a snowball without my hands. I kept my quirk a secret from my family and friends, not because I was scared that they'd be jealous or scared of me, but because I wanted to do something really cool. My sisters, and I every year would have snow fort contests to make the coolest fortress for a the biggest snowball fight possible.

Throughout the next year I trained my quirk. During the summer, when it was too hot, I realized that I could even chill the air to form snow. When winter came i was ready. The night before our contest I snuck outside. I spent all night on it, but it was worth it. Seeing my family's faces of pure confused awe, as a small castle fort, made entirely of snow, towered over their home. It was just four big walls with some stairways inside, but it was magnificent at the same time. When they walked outside I pelted them with a wave of snowballs. Needless to say, I won that snowball fight, granted it wasn't really a fair fight to begin day was one of the most joyous days of my childhood.

***** **10 years Later** *****

As time passed, I lived a mostly normal life. More than anything I enjoyed placing smiles on people's faces, so I tries to use my quirk to help people where and when I could. When I was 15 though I saw the most terrifying thing I ever had. A few miles in the away, the darkness burst to light.. There was a tornado of flames exactly where my best friends home should have been, I didn't even think before leaving my home, I jetted my way down the road faster than I had ever had before. Before I could get tired, I realized there were snow clouds beneath my feet. I was flying? Bursting into a speed untouchable to a sprinter, I'd be at mx's home in no time. When I got there, the Pyring tornado hadn't stopped, and the barn it was coming from was ablaze.

I kicked in the locked door to see max with his little sister and parents on their knees towered over by two guys in suits. Before I could step in, I was pulled forward, and thrown on my face by a gust of wind.l The barn door was slammed behind me.

"Well shit, you keep drawing more people into your shit Mr. Stag. Now this kids involved too!"

"Please they're all innocent, let them all go. Just take me, please. His face in the dirt max's father was crying like no man I had ever seen.

"They're not innocent they've seen us, and that's your fault Mr Stag. If you would have just payed us what you owed us, everything would have been fine... but NO, YOU Insist on saying you don't have the damn money." A flame erupted in his hand as he held it out, his partner raising his hand behind it. "Tell me where the Money is or that kid will be burnt to ash… And after she sees that, your daughter will get to enjoy the experience as well."

"Please Don't hurt them! I don't have the money anymore, I'll do whatever, Just please."

Max held his little sister as close as he could. As the Gangster turned his flame towards them. "Then you'll watch your children and wife burn slowly." I tried to rush them springing to my feet, but before I even closed half the distance I was pushed back into the earth with a strong burst of air. "Don't worry kid, you'll have your turn soon.

The only thing I had left to use was the snow, but the inside of the barn was too dry and hot from the flames. I layed in the dirt focusing more on my quirk than I ever had. The Gangster snapped his fingers, and his flame shot towards Max and Enri. Just before the flame hit them, it disappeared. The room fell into a coldsnap, dropping back into negative temperature, everyone began shivering "What the fuck was that, why did you blow out my flame! When I say they burn they burn, got it!"

"That wasn't me boss, I just pushed the fire towards them, It shouldn't have gone out."

"If it wasn't you then wh-"

"It was me!" I grunted as I pushed myself through the wind to get to a knee up.

"Glowing white eyes, that some quirk kid. If your gonna try to intimidate me, you're gonna need a lot more than a little bit of convenience in your favor." He sparked another flame in his hand, this one smaller than the previous flames.

"Stop" the flame dwindled to nothing once more.

"Okay so maybe you're a little more than I thought. You're what's making it cold, right? Stopping my flame? Your first then I guess." With a powerful clap his entire upper body erupted into flame. "Put this out kid!"

I that moment I collapsed my raised hands together, and as I did the burning barn imploded. Snow rushed in from all sides, quickly consuming the entire space as if an avalanche crashed through. Everyone was buried under 10 feet of snow.

It took me a moment to pull myself together, but I started ripping away at the bank of snow to get Max's family free. When I pulled them free, they were huddled together crying. Having no Idea of my plan, and being buried alive was too much for them, much less the trauma of what happened with their dad.

The Police arrived twenty minutes later. When they pulled the two Gangsters from the snow, one was dead, (the Pyro), pierced through the chest with boards from the wall. The other was unconscious and hypothermic (wind guy). The Police were not happy with me, even though I saved four lives, I still broke the law as a vigilante, committing murder at that. They assured me that I would be punished, unless I enlisted in the royal families hero school. There I would be trained to use my powers to an even stronger extent, and help fight crime along with the police force to protect the public, as well as the royal family. The pardon was clearly being used to manipulate me, but it was the only option I had.

Leaving was hard, I had to give up everything. Everyone I had ever known would be left behind. I wouldn't even be able to see my family again until I graduated as the school was a boarding school. I coped with the pain by looking to the future, knowing all the smiles I'd be able to bring into the world, all the pain I could help shut down. It was the only brightside, and my only focus. I never brought up wanting to be a hero before, the specialty schools were too far from home, and the boarding would've been far too expensive. My secret dream was being answered, but of the worst circumstance.

In my new school I quickly didn't fit in. Ability wise it took me no less than a few weeks to overtake the standings of every student, even though I did lack quite a bit in academics comparatively. They resented me for "stealing their spotlights." To them I didn't deserve to be there, I skipped a year's worth of intense training, and just waltzed ahead of all of them. Their feelings were understandable, but they left me alone, never finding a friend to enjoy free time with. Leading to a loneliness that only furthered my growth, and thus the gap I left between me, and all the other students behind. By the time I graduated I was already being Eyed as a future top hero. The Staff wasn't treating me like the top student anymore, as I had become stronger than even them.

After graduation, I started freelance work as a Hero, I moved from city to city trying to find my place in the world. I ended up Going back to the Nation's capital of Heavens Crest. Heavens crest may not have had the highest level of crimes for me to affect, but because of the Caster family living at the Northern end of the city, it was target for rare, but powerful, attacks by villains trying to make a big Impact. Not two months after I settled there, an attack was made on one of the Four Crown's daughters Cresselia Caster. They attacked her vehicle in transit. Saving her was simple, the punks that attacked her were nothing compared to me, especially with it being November. Cresselia didn't think of it as a small matter though, neither did her mother. Upon returning her to the Caster Family castle, I was awarded the status of a Royal Knight, and given the chance to be cresselia's personal guard. I denied the offer. I felt using my power to only protect one person wasn't fair to the people. I could protect so much more working in the city. Not wanting to seem ungrateful of knighthood, I did give them means to contact me, in case my assistance was ever required.

At the end of my first winter in Heavens Crest almost all crime had ceased for fear of coming into contact with "The Avalanche." I didn't care much to become a legend on scale of myth, but i won't lie that it was kind of fun sometimes. Because of my achievement I became the number one ranked hero in all of Draiocht by the time I was 20. On that night, after the ranking ceremony, I was met backstage by a beautiful woman. She wore a beautiful dress, but her eyes were entrancing. As she approached me, I remembered the eyes I couldn't break away from. They were of Cresselia Caster.

"Hello Mr. Frostmourne." she had a grace to her, the way she carried herself was almost angelic.

"Cresselia… Long time no see, It's been over a year now. It's actually kind of amazing that we never crossed paths again."

"I waited a long time to see you again." she broke eye contact looking toward the ground for a moment.

"I gave you my information, in case you needed me for something. You should've called." I couldn't tell where she was leading things.

"That's why I'm here, I wanted to speak to you, I have for a long time, but speaking over the phone didn't seem right." she walked up close "Would you like to visit the castle for a banquet?"

"I don't know, I'm not really banquet material. I might be a good hero, but I grew up in the sticks. I'm not really good at the fancy stuff." there was no way I could be a guest at her banquet, I'd only embarrass her.

"You could visit earlier, and I'll show you what you need to know!" She was excitedly trying to convince me.

"..." I was about to respond that I'd just be a hassle, when I realized that she wanted me to join her for a reason. "That sounds like a great Idea!" \

A smile eclipsed her composure as she heard the response. "Great, the banquet is a week from tomorrow, so if you could visit Wednesday for your practice dinner, that'd be perfect!" her quirkiness that I remembered was leaking through her regal facade.

It didn't take very long, but I fell in love with her, she was perfect in every way. She had charm like no other, was so loving, she even had a strength that I'd never seen before. She had trained in multiple martial arts her whole life, and with her quirk, _(Crescent blades_ ), she probably never needed me to save her to begin with. A year and half later, when i went to the castle to meet her, I was met at the entrance by her mother, the First Crown Lady Indraca. It was weird, because she jokingly greeted me as "the young prince." I soon realized that was to be her blessing, she knew we were both in love, and she recognized me a worthy son to marry her daughter.

Soon after, I took Cresselia on a small trip. We were to go into the mountains for a short camping trip, but first we had to hike to the peak of Mount Luna. Towards the crest of the mountain, we encountered a small little fortress of ice. It looked interesting so we checked it out.

Running through the front door it was apparent that it wasn't a fort, but on the inside it was constructed as a small cathedral. Her sprint slowed to a halt by the fourth row of seats. As she started to turn around, I flew by lifting her up to the stage. Her eyes were pouring tears, as she looked down to me. "Cresselia, be mine, forever and always, so that I can be yours eternally."

"Yes!" She fell down atop me. "Forever."

We stood after a moment, I reached over to the podium, as a snow made Lotus bloomed to reveal a silver necklace with a crescent saffire at its heart. "A beauty to match it's only equal."

***** **2 years Later** *****

Honestly the hardest part of my marriage is that I sometimes have to live away from Cresselia. It's not far away, but often I have to travel, while she can only rarely spend time away from the palace. At least no one is stupid enough to challenge the castle anymore. The last pathetic soul to try and attack my love died as his heart was slowed to a stop. Hell ever since I married Cresselia, and became both number 1 hero, as well as a royal prince, criminal attacks within Heaven's crest have fallen to a handful a year, as such I have to travel to other cities often to aid in criminal control.

 ** _Avalanche Shuts out the Competition_**

 _ **Quirk:**_

Snowfall - The user can drain temperature from the air around them, cause snowfall, as well as control snow telepathically. When they fall to rage their Eyes glow a bright white, strengthening the force they can generate in sacrifice to finesse.

Thank you for finishing my story, this is the fourth of its series, and in the future I plan on doing a full story involving all of the cast I come up with, Heroes and villains alike. follow if you want to see more in the future.

I welcome all reviews, after all one can only get better when they know whats right and wrong about what they've done!


End file.
